


Day 5:Domestic

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week One-shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And they talk about Gertrude the dog, F/F, Fluff, They talk a little bit dirty in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex and Maggie talk about moving, and they come up with a few reasons on why they should get a house.





	Day 5:Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This got a rating change, because of some dirty talk. I'm not really sure what makes the rating Teen or Mature, so just to be safe I changed it.

“So Danvers, I really love your apartment, but we should probably find a place together, preferably an apartment that has a bedroom with a door.” Maggie said, as she came into the bathroom, where Alex was brushing her teeth. Alex kept herself from laughing, not wanting to spit toothpaste all over the bathroom mirror.  


“Tired of Kara interrupting?” Alex said, after she had spit and rinsed.  


“Yes, one would think that she would have gotten the hint by now, but she’s still clueless.” Maggie said, coming up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist, hugging her. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Alex laughed.  


“At least, we aren’t the only ones. Kara is forever using her powers when she shouldn’t. But I think it’s a good idea. We should get a house, though.  
“A house, huh?” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s back.  


“Yes, that way then neighbors can’t complain about the noise, and Gertrude has room to run around.” Alex turned around so she was facing Maggie, and she felt Maggie move them so that Alex’s back was against the bathroom counter.  


“Well, then if you weren’t so vocal during sex, then the neighbors wouldn’t complain.” Maggie said, smirking at her with a look of heat in her eyes. “And for the hundredth time, we aren’t naming the dog we don’t own yet Gertrude.”  


“But you promised…” Alex pretended to pout, but after a second she dropped the pretending and leaned close to Maggie’s ear. “Besides, you know that me making noise turns you on… makes you wet. Now imagine having our own place, where you could make me moan your name as loud as you want and not having to worry about our neighbors complaining or giving us shit about it later.” Her voice was low and sultry, and Maggie felt all of the blood in her head rush down to places further south.  


She gulped as Alex kissed her hard and thoroughly until she almost forgot that they were standing in the bathroom, or standing at all. Alex pulled away, and Maggie stood there for a second with her eyes closed, stunned, but then she came back, and opened her eyes to look at her smirking fiancée.  


“A…A house sounds great. I’ll call a realtor tomorrow.” Maggie said, trying to wake up her brain from its sudden haze of lust.  


“Good. Gertrude and I thank you.” Alex said, smiling as she left the bathroom, running a little to avoid Maggie’s aimed swat for her ass. “That’s not funny! Alex!” Maggie sputtered as she shook her head in amusement and irritation and ran after her. Needless to say, when Maggie caught up with her fiancée, a tickle fight ensued, followed by a whole different activity in which Maggie paid Alex back for her teasing.  


The next morning they were greeted by an official letter from the Apartment leasing office. “You know we should make a scrapbook out of these.” Alex said, opening up the letter and reading it. She passed it to Maggie, who chuckled as she read it. Maggie added it to the pile of letters in front of her.  


“We really should.” Maggie agreed. So Maggie did, and kept it hidden until they had closed on the house. After Alex had gone to bed that first night, Maggie snuck away to make new pages and add them for Kara and their new German shepherd puppy, named Gertrude inside. Maggie decided to give it a title and had even designed a cover page for it. Then she had presented the scrapbook to Alex as a housewarming present. Alex had laughed and laughed.  


“12 Reasons Why We Moved to a House.” Alex said reading the title. “This is amazing, You’re amazing.” Alex said, giving her a kiss. Maggie grabbed her hand and seductively lead her toward their bedroom, which had two doors as a matter of fact.  


“I’m glad you think so, Danvers, because I’m going to see how loud I can make you moan tonight, and celebrate that fact, by not waking up to another letter.” Alex just smiled and licked her lips.  


“I’m looking forward to it.”

A few weeks later,Kara came over to play with the puppy, and she found the book on the coffee table, where Alex had left it. “Hey, why’s my picture in here? Guys why are you laughing? Alex? Maggie? Are you ok? Guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there are only 2 days left in Sanvers Week. This week has been amazing. I started off the week being really nervous about sharing my stories with others, because I didn't feel like I was good enough. Now, I realize that it's about having fun, and the only way to get better is to just do it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, any mistakes you find are mine. Day 6 is going to be hard for me, I've never really written smut before, but I'm going to give it my best shot. Let me know what you thought about this one, and thanks for reading. See you tomorrow!


End file.
